Meg Griffin
' Megantron 'Meg' Griffin' is the eldest child and only daughter of the Griffin Family on Family Guy. She gets treated unfairly for her looks, especially by her own father. In the pilot episode, she was voiced by Rachel MacFarlane. During the rest of Season 1, she was voiced by Lacey Chabert. Now, since Season 2, she's voiced by actress Mila Kunis. Trivia *She will join the Monster High crew on their adventures, and guest star on a few of Barney's adventures as well. *Meg is a girlfriend of Matthew Wallace (an OC made by Toonwriter). *It's revealed in the episode "A Fistful of Meg" that Meg's birth name was "Megatron Griffin". Peter changed it because he thought it sounded cooler. *Meg is Ryan F-Freeman's girlfriend. *In PerkyGoth14's fan fiction, Meg is the girlfriend of Bart Simpson. *Near the end of ''My Simpsons Guy Story'''' Meg gives birth to Shane Simpson. Later on after Bart and Meg get married, Meg has a daughter they name Sydney. *Meg becomes a superhero in [[The White Lioness (story)|''The White Lioness (story)]]. *She will appear as a protagonist in Liam's adventures with Yo-Kai Watch. In Meg's Counterattack! Yo-Kai Fusion With a Human!?, Meg was reluctant to fight the Powerful boss Yo-Kai, but Blizzaria reassured her that they can accomplish anything, she wanted to fight alongside Meg, which she bravely agreed, their bond was so powerful that she and Blizzaria glowed and merged as one, similar to the Bond Phenomenon, this form is called Meg-Blizzaria. *She marries Ryan F-Freeman in Double Wedding, Double Pregnancy! *She will appear in Beauty and the Beach of Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series along with Ryan F-Freeman and join the group. *In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series, as well as being Ryan F-Freeman's boyfriend, Meg is the second leader of The Technorganic Empire. Yo-Kai on Hand *Frostina → Blizzaria ↔ Meg-Blizzaria *Blizzaria ↔ Blizzie *Ryan-Mermadonna * * * * Meg Griffin's Pokémon *Pichu → Pikachu → Raichu ♀ *Cubone → Marowak ♂ (Alola Form) *Eevee ♀ *Cyndaquil ♂ *Dratini ♀ *Snubbull ♀ *Taillow ♂ *Wurmple ♀ *Budew ♀ *Piplup ♂ *Shellos ♀ *Snover ♂ *Nihilego Gallery Meg Griffin in her Derek outfit.jpg The White Lioness by_twighlightblossom.png|Meg as The White Lioness by PerkyGoth14. Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Girly heroines Category:In-Love Characters Category:Barney's Allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Jiminy Cricket's Clan Category:Tomboys Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Honorary Team Members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Singing characters Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Anti heroines Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Jerks Category:The Griffin Family Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Characters that can talk to Animals Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:In love heroes Category:Mature Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Unwanted characters Category:Sisters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Remorseful characters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Victims Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Narrators Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wise Characters Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Revived characters Category:Revived Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Honorable characters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Incriminators Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Lightsabermen Category:Autobots Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Forgivers Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Liam's Adventures Team Category:Liam's Adventures with Yo-kai Watch Series allies Category:Liam's Adventures with Yo-kai Watch Series travelling companions Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:Yo-Kai Watch Users Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:The Numberblocks' Adventure allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Love Interests Category:Girlfriends Category:Heroines Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Miraculous holders Category:Adult Cartoons characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Honorary Team Griffin/Eeveelution Members Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters who have glasses